


A Princey Problem

by lucystoll, river_chicken



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucystoll/pseuds/lucystoll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_chicken/pseuds/river_chicken





	A Princey Problem

Virgil glared at Roman. It was all  **his**  fault. It was  **his**  fault that Virgil was unable to keep his thoughts  _straight._

Patton glanced at Virgil. He turned his head trying to figure out why the side was being so quiet. 

Logan was blabbering about the difference between fresh water fish and salt water fish, but Patton couldn’t find it in him to focus, he was worried about Virgil.

“Patton?” Thomas asked after all the other sides had left.

“What?” Patton looked around. He waved before saying, “ _Catch_  you later kiddo.” He  _waved_ as he  _sank_  down to the common room.

After he headed to Virgil’s room, he knocked on the door. “Kiddo?” He called. “Can you come out and talk to your dad for a good old-fashioned heart to heart?”

A groan sounded as Virgil answered the door.

“What?” He demanded.

“I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. You were more silent today.” Patton studied Virgil trying to find anything to he could help with. 

“You were quiet too,” Virgil pointed out. He had his usual stare as he stood in his doorway.

Patton smiled encouragingly. “I’m just worried about you, kiddo. You know you can tell me anything right?”

Virgil sighed, he really couldn’t say no to Patton. “What do you do when you develop feelings for someone who hates you?”

Patton scrunched his hands and put them to his mouth. “Are they  _roman_ tic feelings?” Patton prodded with a giddy tone.

Reluctantly, Virgil nodded while rolling his eyes.

Patton smiled at him. “Tell Roman.”

“How did you-” Virgil started but stopped.

Patton put his hands on his waist. “A dad has his ways. Although it does help you were staring the entire time.”  He placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “I believe in you.”

A small smile appeared on Virgil’s face. “Thanks, Da- Patton.”

Patton smiled widely at him. “No problem kiddo.”

Virgil stared at him expectantly. “Are you going to leave?”

“Go get your Prince Charming, kiddo.” He waved as he walked towards his Logan’s room.

* * *

Virgil stood outside Roman’s door trying to convince himself to actually knock on the door. “You can do this. But what do I say?  _You have a nice face;_ No, we have the same face.” Virgil shook his head as he let out a guttural sound of disgust. “I’m no good at pep talks.” He took in a deep breath. “You can do this. I can do this, just knock on the door.” He went to knock on the door but stopped half way. “I,” he trailed off, “can’t do this.” He turned around to walk away.

“What can’t you do?” Roman called from the door, which now stood open.

Virgil stopped in his tracks then slowly turned around. “I,” he paused, “nope.” He went to walk away again.

“Virgil,” Roman started.

Virgil halted.

“I know we don’t always agree, on anything.” Roman sighed. “But sometimes I feel like you’re the Meg to my Hercules.”

Virgil stared at Roman. “Is that your best Disney reference?”

“I’d like to see you do better.”

“I’m the Gaston to your Le Fou?” Virgil suggested.

Roman looked appalled. “Am I not the hero?”

“You’re a prince,” Virgil deadpanned.

Roman exclaimed, “And the prince is always the hero.”

“Hans from Frozen, Prince John from Robin Hood, and every king who has become evil was at some point a prince,” Virgil listed.

“Do you see me as an evil prince?” Princey asked looking crestfallen.

Virgil smirked. “Whatever gave you that idea?” Virgil stepped forward.

“You always hate on the prince. What have we ever done to you?” Roman challenged.

“You cause me to stop focusing on my job! With your perfect smile and hair and your stupid Disney references! I hate all of it! Why can’t you just notice when I stare at you? Why don’t you ever care for  _me_?” Virgil screamed every word getting progressively closer to Roman until they were nose to nose.

Roman stared into Virgil’s eyes. “But I do notice.” Roman took in a deep breath. “I notice every time. I thought I would make you uncomfortable if I was the one who brought it up. I... care for you.”

Virgil brought a hand up to touch Roman’s face. “Is this real?”

Roman smiled at him. “Yes.”

“I... like you.”

Roman smiled at Virgil. “I like you too.”


End file.
